Possessive much?, (A Solangelo Fanfic)
by timetocreate
Summary: Take a look at the title and just guess what happens when Will gets hit on during his date with Nico.


**Disclaimer: All rights to Uncle Rick**

 **So, this is really short, I know. Sorry to those who actually wanted longer stories, with more content and all. I just really felt like posting this. I'll try to see about coming up with something a bit more complex.**

 **I feel like I've actually seen this plot somewhere before, but I'm not sure. So if this happens to be a headcannon out there or something, somewhere, which I have somehow forgotten, then rights to that creator as well, I guess...**

 **And yes, this is few years in the future, when they are of age and legally allowed to drink. Which would make this a bit of an AU, I suppose...**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

Walking down the street, in my usual Aviators jacket, I headed downtown towards a bar one of Will's friends had suggested a few days back. I had no idea why he even wanted to meet at a bar, honestly; if my suspicions were correct, and past experiences that I'd personally witnessed were of any proof, then he was a total lightweight, and would probably be out of it one drink in.

Dark clouds gathered overhead. A few droplets started falling, though I hoped I wouldn't end up caught in the storm. Smelling like wet dog on a second date probably wouldn't leave a very good impression.

Opening the door, my heart stopped cold. There, at the bar, sat Will, gorgeous as usual. And next to him, a beautiful blonde; blue eyes, red dress, the works.

As she fluttered her eyelashes, and dialled up the charm to Level: Disgusting, Will pointedly looked everywhere else but at the woman, and I could practically feel the discomfort oozing off of him from across the room.

I heard myself growl as she laid a hand on his shoulder, slowly sliding it down to rest on top of his hand. The flush creeping up my boyfriend's neck was like a bright red stop sign, displayed for all to see. Sadly, Miss "Crossed the line ten minutes ago" either didn't notice or didn't' care.

As the woman continued chatting and flirting, and Will's averted gaze got more and more frantic, he flipped his head around, searching over his shoulder for an escape. Making eye contact with me, I read something along the lines of _"HELP HELP GET ME OUTTA HERE!"_ in his desperate gaze.

Crossing the room in long strides, the woman's shrill laughter echoed through the bar, taunting me. _How dare you, how dare you, how dare you, how dare you-_

"Yeah, but you're not with anybody, right?" she giggled

"Uh…I-I…"

Storming up to them, I grab Will, and plant a firm kiss on his lips. "Get your filthy paws off my boyfriend," I practically snarl, wrenching said boyfriend's hand out of hers.

Marching out of the space, straight into the now driving rain, Will's hand was still held tightly in mine a block and a half down the street, where he finally decided to stop me.

"Possessive much?" he asks, eyebrow quirked, his wet hair flopping in front of his face.

"Oh come on! You didn't seriously expect me to just stand there while she put those horrid red claws all over you!" I fume, remembering how her long, red nails had been resting much too comfortably atop _my_ boyfriend's hand only moments ago.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I sent him my best death glare, which wasn't that impressive at the moment, seeing as I was just starting to realize what the Hades happened in the past two minutes or so.

I buried my face in my hands. "Holy Styx…"

"Well, thanks for getting me out of there anyway," he says, pulling me into a hug. "And don't worry, I still think you're cute, even with that possessive streak." He laughs as I blush harder than ever.

"But you know…" he says, staring at my face intently for some reason, "I never knew you were such a good kisser." Pressing his lips to mine, fireworks exploded in my mind, fireworks which would later sear themselves in my memory, forever memorable and full of passion.

* * *

"C'mon, you guys owe me a beer for that one," says Lou Ellen, finally letting go of the Mist that was heavily surrounding and concealing her true form. The image of the busty blonde woman dropped away, to reveal the dark haired, green-eyed daughter of Hecate. Jason gives her a high five, and slides a beer across the table. The two Stolls pass drachmas among themselves, while Piper continues fangirling about her ship that has finally, well and truly set sail.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 ***crickets chirping* Yeah, that was also pretty bad...**

 **But I would like to start off by thanking everyone who has been reading, favouriting, and reviewing my stories. I can't believe this many people are actually interested in what I write. So thank you! And keep it up! (Pwease)**

 **If you have any ideas for plots that you would like to happen within pretty much any of the Rick Riordan fandoms, or potentially the Harry Potter fandom, which you would like me to write, I guess...put them in the reviews? I'll see them, and consider them, if any come in...**

 **Thank you!**

 **-timetocreate**


End file.
